dxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel
Azazel is the former Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. He now acts as a teacher at Kuoh Academy and the advisor of the Occult Research Club. Appearance Azazel has the demeanor of a man in his twenties with black hair and has twelve jet-black wings. After the events in Volume 4, he loses his left arm but replaces it with a prosthetic arm made from his Sacred Gear research. Personality It is hard to determine Azazel's personality as he is laid-back yet serious, while also wise and insane at the same time. His character seems to reflect upon the situation at hand. Azazel is a research fanatic, especially on Sacred Gears. He is also shown to be pacifistic, preferring to talk his way out of troubles rather than resorting to violence. He has been shown to care deeply for his fellow Fallen Angels, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel. Azazel has also been shown to be extremely charismatic, being able to endear his Fallen Angel followers. Azazel has complicated feelings on the fact that many of his friends and acquaintances are all married and have a family. It is suggested that Azazel is a pervert because of his fondness for breasts, and also the fact that he has stated to have had hundreds of harems over the millennia. Not to mention that his stated reason for becoming a Fallen Angel all those millennia ago, was lust. History Originally an Angel from Heaven, during his time there, Azazel had once written a report on his Artificial Sacred Gear, the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade, which was published by Michael much to his embarrassment. Azazel later lost his place in the Heavens after having sex with a human woman and became a Fallen Angel as punishment from God. Shortly after that, he created the Fallen Angels' organization, Grigori, and became its Governor General. During the Great War between the Three Factions, the Fallen Angels were the first to retreat due to Azazel's order after he had lost many of his subordinates. Quotes from Azazel: Akeno's breasts are larger because of the seductive nature of fallen angels. quotes about Azazel: Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Azazel was briefly mentioned by Raynare in Volume 1 of the novels. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Azazel makes his first appearance in Volume 4, introducing himself to Issei. He later attended the meeting between the leaders of the three factions and was the one to proposed the peace treaty. He later fought against Katerea Leviathan and was able the defeat the latter at the cost of losing his left arm. He becomes the advisor for the Occult Research Club at the end of Volume 4. In Volume 5, he accompanies the entire Occult Research Club in their trip back to the Underworld, planning their training menu. He also visits Issei when Issei was training in the mountain with Tannin, handing Issei the lunch box made by the Rias, Akeno, and Asia, asking Issei on his feelings on Akeno and leaving after getting the answer he wants. In Volume 6, Azazel helped in fending off the Devils of the Old Satan Faction before sensing Ophis who appeared on the spot, challenging Ophis who simply says that Azazel cannot defeat her. He later composed the Oppai Dragon Song to help Issei release his Juggernaut Drive. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Azazel is shown to be busy traveling back and forth between the Underworld and human world. While being assigned as Odin's Bodyguard, he asked his friend, Baraqiel, to temporarily take over. After Issei and Akeno met Odin, Rossweisse and Baraqiel while on their date, they all went to the Hyoudou Residence, where Azazel explains the reason to Odin's visit to Japan before going to an Oppai Club with Odin. He later assisted in the initial battle against Loki and Fenrir, with Loki retreating after the Vali Team appeared, despite having the advantage. He later implanted Vritra's remaining Sacred Gears into Genshirou Saji, whom he sent to assist in the battle against Loki. In Volume 9, Azazel accompanies the second-year students of the Kuoh Academy to Kyoto, finding out that the Kyoto's Youkai leader, Yasaka, was kidnapped by the Khaos Brigade. Azazel and the Gremory Team eventually found the culprits who kidnapped her, the Hero Faction, lead by Cao Cao, telling his students to be careful of the True Longinus Cao Cao possesses. He then goes one-on-one against Cao Cao, which ended in a draw as both sides did not go all-out. He later told Issei he called for a "reliable backup" in the form of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long. In Volume 10, Azazel takes Issei to meet up with some of the Gods watching Rias and Sairaorg's Rating Game, getting along with many of the Gods except for Hades, who he tells Issei to be aware of as Hades is stronger than him. After the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, Azazel went to confront Indra, asking the God if he had known Cao Cao and the whereabouts of the True Longinus which Indra revealed it himself, making Azazel angry. Indra simply says back that what Hades is doing can change the maps of all the factions, making Azazel think on how much he knows. After Indra leaves, Azazel comments on Ophis' ambition that is causing the world to become Chaos. He was later seen visiting Sairaorg, talking with him until Misla's butler came to tell them that Sairaorg's mother had awakened. In Volume 11, Azazel sets up a meeting between Issei and Ophis. He later accompanies the Occult Research Club members to the Underworld for Issei, Akeno, and Yuuto's Mid-Class promotion test. While those three were taking a rest after the test at a hotel, they are suddenly attacked by Cao Cao and Georg who reveal that they have Samael with them. He then equips his Artificial Sacred Gear but was easily defeated by Cao Cao who used his Medusa's eye on Azazel. After the team was defeated by Cao Cao and Georg, they are attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers sent by Hades with Azazel battling with the Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, Pluto, one-on-one which ended abruptly by the sudden appearance of Shalba Beelzebub who kidnaps and brainwashes Leonardo, forcefully activating his Balance Breaker, creating 13 gigantic monsters that caused the Dimension Create by Georg to start crumbling. At the end of Volume 11, Azazel, with Vali and Tannin's help, opens the Dragon Gate to summon Issei but was surprised to see only the Evil Pieces returned. Realizing what it meant, he falls down to his knees while scolding Issei for being an idiot. In Volume 12, after reporting Issei's situation to Sirzechs, he and Sirzechs go to the Underworld with Dulio Gesualdo and Slash Dog as their escorts. While initially thinking that they might have to attack Hades together, after Sirzechs reveals his "true form", Azazel was relieved to find out that Sirzechs' power is ten times more than the original Lucifer, remembering what Lord Gremory told him during their conversation about Sirzechs and Ajuka being Super Devils. After the monsters created by Annihilation Maker are destroyed, ending the crisis of the Underworld, Azazel steps down from his post as Governor General of the Fallen Angels. At the end of Volume 12, Azazel reveals that he was given the post of Supervisor of Issei's town, which is an important alliance location, and became Grigori's Advisor of Special Technology before handing them their certificates for passing the Mid-Class promotion test. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Powers & Abilities Azazel is very skilled in using his light-based powers. He is able to create countless light spears and shoots them like arrows without showing any signs of exhaustion. He has also shown the ability to manipulate the memories of people such as in Volume 8, when he erased all knowledge of the fact that he created 300 duplicates of Issei from the students of Kuoh Academy, possibly through a Fallen Angel spell. Azazel has a self-made Artificial Sacred Gear that has the spirit of one of the Dragon Kings, Fafnir, within it. His Artificial Sacred Gear, "Down Fall Dragon Spear", takes the form of a jewel as its core because of its fragile exterior and forcefully activates its Balance Breaker, "Down Fall Dragon Another Armor", which gives Azazel a Golden Dragon Armor which he made based on Vali's Scale Mail. Inventions Having founded the Grigori organization that has done various research on Sacred Gears, Azazel has developed a number of inventions. The notable ones are below: *'Down Fall Dragon Spear': An Artificial Sacred Gear that has one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir, sealed inside of it. *'Mechanical Arm': An all-purpose prosthetic arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. It can also fly on its own. *'Sacred Gear Scanner': A scanner that can tell the type, abilities, and weakness of a Sacred Gear. *'Mini Robot': A mini-robot that he created to help Gasper in his training to control his Sacred Gear. *'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade': A sword-type Artificial Sacred Gear that looks like a mixture of light and darkness. **'Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade - Kitchen Knife Form.' *'Gender-Swap Raygun': a raygun that changes the gender of a person. *'Sports Car': A special sports car made by Azazel. It has many weapons installed in it such as the Satellite Downfall Cannon System, and Dragon Destroy Missile. According to Azazel, due to him using the car to do various actions, even he himself doesn't know the full potential of the car. Quotes *"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn’t the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this. —The world moves even without a God." (Volume 4, Life 4) *(To Katerea) "I’ll give you an arm at least." (Volume 4, Life 5) Trivia *According to Azazel, the reason why he became a Fallen Angel is because of his interest in women's breasts. *Azazel is a fan of Minotaur meat, comparing it to Matsusaka beef. *According to the VIP of all the factions, Azazel's greatest achievement is instructing the Sekiryuutei, who shows irregular growth, and the Hakuryuukou, who is said to be the strongest in history.